Just another ordinary day
by nta-unintended
Summary: Semua tahu Sasuke menyukai tomat sementara buah kesukaan Sakura adalah jeruk. Hanya karena ini mereka jadi sedikit berargumentasi. For Winterblossom Headcanon Chalenge. Happy 4th anniversary Winterblossom!


Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Just another ordinary day milik saya.

Untuk _Winterblossom Headcanon Chalenge_

Tema head canon nomor #1

"Semua orang sudah tahu kalau Sasuke sangat suka tomat. Tapi ternyata Sakura sama sekali tidak suka tomat. Lalu apa buah yang gadis ini suka? Jeruk. Sesuatu yang kadang suka membuat pasangan ini sedikit berargumentasi. _From Blackpapillon._

Warning : Fic ringan, _fluff,_ gombal. _Enjoy_.

.

.

.

Siang hari yang tenang saat Sasuke sedang memeriksa gulungan misi, sedikit terganggu dengan bunyi dentuman keras dari pintu depan. Penyebabnya tak lain adalah Sakura yang baru pulang berbelanja.

Sasuke menautkan alis, heran.

Ada empat kantong plastik yang dengan susah payah dijinjing Sakura. Seingatnya, hari ini bukan hari istimewa.

Apa Sasuke melewatkan sesuatu? Perasaan baru dua minggu yang lalu mereka merayakan enam bulan pernikahan mereka. Ulang tahun Sakura juga masih lama. Perayaan promosi Sasuke menjadi kepala ANBU juga sudah sebulan yang lalu. Lalu apa?

Kadang-kadang Sasuke heran kenapa ada banyak tanggal yang harus dia ingat.

Sasuke mengamati Sakura yang menyeret langkah menuju dapur. Di rumah barunya yang kecil ini, ruang tamu, meja makan, dan dapur dapat terlihat jelas tanpa halangan. Satu persatu, Sakura mulai mengeluarkan barang belanjaannya.

"Kau belanja banyak sekali?" Sasuke membuka suara sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Musim gugur itu musim panen, Sasuke-_kun_. Ada banyak sayur dan buah segar di pasar, semua menggiurkan. Dari pada aku bingung, akhirnya aku membeli apa yang aku inginkan. Semoga saja minggu ini aku tidak terlalu sibuk di rumah sakit jadi sempat memasak untuk makan malam."

"Kau membeli tomat?"

"Memangnya aku istri yang durhaka apa tidak membeli buah kesukaan suaminya? Walau pun aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Apa, _sih_, enaknya tomat? Berair, bijinya banyak, dan sama sekali tidak manis." Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya saat Sakura meletakkan sekeranjang buah tomat disusul kemudian sekeranjang lagi buah jeruk.

"Jangan memandang jeruk seakan musuhmu!" Lalu Sakura duduk di seberang Sasuke. Meja makan yang tadinya hanya berisi gulungan menjadi sesak dengan dua keranjang buah di atasnya juga piring dan pisau tentu saja.

"Aku tidak suka jeruk." Sasuke meraih satu buah tomat, mulai memotong, dan memakannya.

"Jeruk itu kan buah favoritku. Lagi pula aku mendapatkannya gratis. Paman Hatori memberikannya padaku sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah merawat anaknya yang sakit tempo hari. Mau coba, Sasuke-_kun_? Sepertinya manis dan segar." Dua. Sasuke mengambil buah tomat lagi.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka jeruk. Baunya menyengat dan manis." Sasuke mendorong keranjang berisi buah jeruk menjauh darinya. Tapi tak disangka karena terisi penuh, tumpukan jeruk paling atas bergoyang dan akhirnya dua diantaranya jatuh, meluncur bebas ke lantai.

"Kau ini berlebihan sekali, _sih_, Sasuke-_kun_? Tidak suka, ya, tidak suka tapi jangan membuang-buang makanan!" sungut Sakura sebal sembari memungut jeruknya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke acuh.

"Jeruk itu bagus untuk kesehatan, tahu! Aku pernah membaca kalau jeruk bagus untuk jantung."

"Tomat juga baik untuk mata. Biji tomat bisa dimakan sementara biji jeruk tidak."

"Jeruk itu menyegarkan. Melepas dahaga. Sementara tomat?"

"Tomat banyak mengandung air jadi juga bisa melepaskan dahaga."

Seingat Sasuke, dia sudah mengambil tomat untuk keempatkalinya. Dalam hati Sasuke memuji Sakura yang pintar memilihkan tomat untuknya. Sasuke lebih suka tomat yang bulat berwarna merah segar dari pada tomat yang berbentuk lonjong. Tomat bulat mengandung banyak air dibanding yang lonjong.

"Tapi kan tidak segar, Sasuke-_kun_? Jadi tomat kalah dengan jeruk!" Pujian Sasuke terhadap Sakura luntur saat dia mendengar pernyataan terakhir Sakura.

"Jeruk bisa menipumu sementara tomat tidak!" bela Sasuke. Sakura berkacak pinggang meminta penjelasan.

"Jeruk ada yang masam, 'kan? Luarnya saja bagus tapi saat kau memakannya dan asam, kau akan merasa dicurangi." Sasuke merasa menang ketika Sakura hanya diam.

"Maksudmu apa? Kita sedang membicarakan manfaat buah. Kenapa kau jadi menghina jerukku? Jeruk memang begitu, ada yang manis dan asam. Tapi memangnya aku tidak bisa membedakannya?" Sakura mengambil satu buah jeruk dan menunjukkannya tepat di depan Sasuke. "Lihat ini! Kalau pori-porinya besar dan kulitnya mengkilat itu tandanya jeruk ini sudah tua jadi pasti manis. Lagi pula kita bisa menciumnya, kalau aromanya lembut segar dan wangi berarti jeruk ini manis!"

Penjelasan selesai. Sakura kembali duduk ke kursinya dan mulai mengupas kulit jeruk.

"Aku tidak percaya kita bertengkar hanya karena tomat dan jeruk," ucap Sasuke jujur.

"Kau yang memulainya. Seakan-akan kau memuja tomat lebih dari apa pun. Membelanya habis-habisan. Kau saja tidak pernah membelaku seperti itu." Sakura mengupas jeruk dengan sedikit kasar, terlihat sekali kalau dia sedang menahan amarah.

"Kau sudah dewasa dan bisa membela dirimu sendiri, Sakura." Kalimat tersebut sukses membuat Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya. Sasuke merasakan aura tidak enak yang mulai menyelimuti.

"Selalu seperti itu. Kau tidak pernah memedulikanku." Saat Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura, Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendapati mata Sakura yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Apa pula ini?

"Tadi saat aku kesusahan membawa barang belanjaan juga kau diam saja tidak membantuku. Sewaktu di dapur, aku melihat toples kopi yang tidak tertutup sempurna tergeletak begitu saja di pinggir kompor. Sudah kubilang kalau baju kotor simpan di keranjang depan kamar mandi tapi tetap saja kau meletakkannya sembarangan—"

Tunggu! Tadi topiknya tomat dan jeruk, kenapa Sakura jadi mengungkit kebiasaannya?

"— Kau jarang sekali membantuku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, padahal kita sama-sama capek. Tidak membantu juga tidak apa-apa tapi setidaknya meringankan pekerjaan. Kau bahkan selalu menaruh handuk di atas tempat tidur sehabis mandi. Tidak bisakah kau mengembalikannya ke tempat semula? Kadang-kadang aku tidak tahu perbedaan istri dengan pembantu. Aku juga capek, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sakura mulai terisak dan ini benar-benar bukan hal yang baik. Sasuke mulai mengingat. Jika hari ini adalah pertengahan bulan berarti memang sudah saatnya Sakura berubah menjadi terlalu sensitif. Semua yang dilakukan Sasuke akan selalu salah di mata Sakura. Sasuke kadang tidak mengerti kenapa efek sebelum menstruasi pada istrinya bisa semerepotkan ini.

"Hanya gara-gara tomat dan jeruk juga kita sampai bertengkar. Aku… aku tidak yakin apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku." Sasuke menghela napas. Drama dimulai dan mau tak mau kali ini juga dia harus mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya.

Sasuke berdiri, menghampiri Sakura yang sudah banjir air mata. Sasuke meraih bahu Sakura, mengarahkan untuk menghadapnya. Sasuke berlutut kemudian menggenggam ke dua tangan Sakura erat.

"_Hei_, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu lagi. Janji?"Suara Sasuke rendah disertai dengan pandangan mata yang melembut. Berhasil. Sakura menghentikan tangisannya. Sasuke menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Sakura dengan ibu jarinya.

Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona dan gombalan Uchiha.

"Buktikan kalau kau mencintaiku!" Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban. Dia sudah menang, mau apa lagi, Sakura?

"Habiskan buah jeruk ini sekarang juga!" Mata Sasuke terbelalak. Sial. Ini di luar skenarionya.

"Tapi Saku—"

"Hiks, hiks, bahkan kau tidak mau berkorban untukku." Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata. Dia mencintai Sakura. Sepenuh hatinya. Tentu saja dia rela melakukan apa pun demi istrinya tapi memakan jeruk yang notabene buah yang sangat dibencinya….

"Ternyata rasa cintamu memang tidak lebih besar dari tomat." Mengambil oksigen yang banyak untuk memenuhi paru-parunya, Sasuke berdiri, mengambil satu buah jeruk dari atas meja.

Seharusnya Sasuke tahu, dari dulu dia tidak pernah menang melawan Sakura.

Dan pelajaran moral hari ini : jeruk dan _pre _menstruasi adalah kombinasi sempurna untuk menghancurkan hidupnya.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat aneh saat dia berusaha sekuat tenaga menelan buah jeruk yang sudah berada di mulutnya.

"Sial! Kenapa susah sekali?" Sasuke mengumpat. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura membingkai wajahnya dengan ke dua tangan dan mulai menciumnya. Memaksa Sasuke membuka bibirnya. Lidah Sakura yang kecil mendorong lidah Sasuke. Dengan lihai, Sakura memaksa memasukkan jeruk ke dalam tenggorokan Sasuke. Sasuke meraih pinggang Sakura, membuatnya semakin dekat.

Ciuman itu panas tapi terasa manis. Mungkin kalau dengan cara ini, Sasuke tidak menolak untuk memakan kembali buah berwarna orange tersebut.

Fin.

Happy 4th anniversary Winterblossom!

Keep spread Sasusaku everywhere!

Makasih sudah membaca. Mind to review?


End file.
